Les bonus de A vampire in chocolate Heaven
by maielle malone
Summary: Des bonus sur les couples qui forment le groupe "Vampire in chocolate Heaven"
1. OS Alice Jasper by Maielle

Bonus Alice et Jasper

POV Alice

Aujourd'hui est un jour excitant! La vieille maison qui est à côté de la nôtre a enfin trouvé des propriétaires. Je descends dans la cuisine, pour avoir une meilleure vue.

- « Alice, arrête de sautiller! » dit maman.

Pfff, quoi, je sautille pas! Je marche! Forcément, quand on a deux frères qui sont immenses, faut bien que je marche très vite pour les rattraper! Mais un jour, je serai aussi grande qu'eux! Aussi grande! Enfin, pas trop non plus, hein, parce que je ne veux pas jouer dans une équipe de basket... Mais je me demande quand... franchement, il serait grand temps que dame Nature me donne un peu d'engrais là...

Je colle mon nez devant la fenêtre, tentant de voir quelque chose. Mouais, ben rien du tout. Y'a un camion géant qui bouche le paysage! Pfff.

- « Alice, calmes-toi! J'ai déjà envoyé papa les inviter, histoire de faire connaissance. J'imagine qu'ils n'auront pas le temps de préparer à manger, je ferai une sorte d'apéro-dinatoire! Alors tu te calmes, vas écouter de la musique, jouer, trier tes vêtements ou dieu ne sait quoi, mais je t'en supplie, arrête de gigoter, tu me donnes le tournis! »

Je souffle intérieurement. Pourquoi tout le monde dans cette maison pense que je suis une pile électrique? Hein? Pourquoi? Je suis pourtant particulièrement calme comme fille! Aucune famille, j'en suis sûre, n'a une adolescente de quinze ans aussi calme et sereine! Faut dire aussi que j'ai beaucoup de chance! Pas une trace de boutons, j'ai échappé aux horreurs orthodontiques, je suis bénie des cieux! Ah, c'est peut-être ça! On m'a piqué des dizaines de centimètres mais on m'a épargné bagues et boutons d'acné!

Je triture mes cheveux. Fierté mes cheveux. Je veux bien ne pas être trop grande si je dois garder des cheveux pareils. Longs. Noirs. Épais et soyeux. Ouais. De magnifiques cheveux tels qu'ont les Barbies! mais en brun! Bon, allez, je vois que maman va finir par perdre patience.

- « Salut la naine »

- « Salut l'Ours! »

- « Coucou Lice. Alors, t'as vu les nouveaux voisins? »

- « Nope. Pas encore, mais ça va venir. Je suis trop trop trop contente! Tu te rends compte Edward, si ça se trouve, ils auront des enfants de notre âge, je vais pouvoir me faire une nouvelle amie, pourvu qu'elle aime faire du shopping, de toutes façons si c'est une fille, une vraie, c'est sûre qu'elle aimera ça, ça va être trop génial, oh, tu crois qu'elle aimera mes créations? Faut que je pense à aller me changer! Edward, j'ai préparé tes vêtements pour ce soir, et Emmett aussi, allez, les garçons, vous sentez le phoque, allez hop à la douche, je file aussi »

- « Respire Alice! » soupirent trois voix

Haussant les épaules, je me dirige vers ma chambre et commence à déballer quelques vêtements. J'ai pas grand-chose quand même... cinquante pantalons, vingt jupes, trente shorts, une dizaine de pentacourts, quelques robes et une centaine de tee-shirt... va falloir que je demande à maman une virée shopping. Tiens, si je mettais cette jupe avec ce haut là? Ça serait bien je crois. Ho, outrage! C'est un tee-shirt de la collection de l'année dernière! Hop, dans le sac de vêtements à donner. Ts, ts, ts, comme si moi, Alice Cullen pouvait mettre deux années de suite le même tee-shirt. Ts, ts, ts! Bon, allez, cette robe, c'est ma préférée. Robe, okay. Sous-vêtements? Ben, évidemment, ceux qui sont assortis à la robe! Alors, pour les chaussures? Celles avec les petits talons, parfait! C'est pas le tout, mais les cheveux, j'en fais quoi? Allez, une tresse avec un petit nœud assorti à la robe, ça sera parfait!

Un peu de musique pour se donner de l'énergie, et je commence à ranger tout le bazarre que j'ai mis. Oui, parce que maman n'est pas regardante sur ma petite folie des vêtements, mais elle n'aime pas quand on fait n'importe quoi avec! Et elle a raison, rien de pire qu'une fringue plissée, ça, c'est juste pas possible! Inimaginable! Un crime!

Dansant, tournoyant en sous-vêtement, tout est rangé, trié par ordre, couleur et matière, faut pas rigoler avec ça. J'attrape ma robe et vais à la salle de bain. Moins d'une heure et demi plus tard, je suis magnifique. Si, je pense que je suis magnifique! Cette robe a été faite pour moi! Ce n'est pas de la suffisance, faut bien que je me fasse mes propres compliments, personne ne m'en fait, alors... mon grand frère Emmett n'est intéressé que par la bouffe et le sport (heureusement qu'il a le sport, autrement, il serait obèse), et Edward ne se passionne que pour la musique, le chant, la poésie et la littérature... faudrait d'ailleurs que je le pousse un peu à sortir, ou il finira par devenir un vieil ermite! Ou pire, un vieil ermite célibataire! Ts, ts, ts!

J'entends le brouhaha de discussion dans le salon. J'entre et découvre enfin nos nouveaux voisins. Oh là, super, il y a une fille! Une grande fille! Une _Barbie_! Ouiiiii! Je me retiens de ne pas sauter et taper dans mes mains tellement je suis heureuse! Ouiiii, une _Barbie_ géante avec laquelle on pourra shopper pendant des heures! tant pis, je suis trop heureuse! Je lui saute dans les bras.

- « Bonsoir, je suis Alice, et tu es? À part être magnifique? »

- « Merci... heu... ravie de faire ta connaissance, je suis Rosalie »

- « On va être de très grandes amies! Tu aimes faire les magasins? Je connais toutes les bonnes boutiques du coin! Et les coiffeurs, et le centre d'esthétique. Faut que je te dise aussi celle qu'il faut éviter, parce qu'alors, il y en a une qui prend un plaisir malsain à te torturer lorsqu'elle t'arrache les poils, on voit qu'elle prend son pied quand elle te fait mal et... »

- « Alice! Arrête, respire! Désolé Rosalie... mais tu apprendra très vite qu'un tsunami à côté d'Alice, c'est du pipi de chat! »

- « Pfff, n'écoute pas ce grand crétin, c'est juste mon grand frère! Il fait rien qu'à m'embêter! » dis-je en tirant la langue à Emmett.

- « Je dis la vérité... Rosalie, je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire? »

Je dois avoir un drôle d'air parce qu'Emmett me donne un petit coup de coude. Ah. Ben merde alors. Mon frère bave. Faut dire qu'elle est drôlement belle la Rosalie. D'habitude, Emmett n'est jamais... prévenant!

Bon, je vais dire bonjour à quelqu'un d'autre alors! Mes parents sont en train de discuter avec ceux que j'imagine être les parents de Rosalie. Je me présente, très polie. Oui, on est des polis et bien élevés dans notre famille! Puis repère qu'Edward est en conversation avec un... wow... un magnifique spécimen du genre humain. Masculin. Garçon. Grand. Mince. Blond. Sans même y penser, je me rapproche. Ils sont en train de parler de musique. Oh, le courant a l'air de bien passer entre eux.

Et puis, d'un seul coup, le temps semble s'arrêter. Je vois la plus belle paire d'yeux bleus existant dans l'Univers entier se poser sur moi. J'ai cessé de respirer. Je me noies dans un océan d'une profondeur indicible. Comme si la foudre m'avait figé sur place. Je ne peux plus bouger.

- « Et bien Lice, t'as enfin trouvé le bouton arrêt? » demande la voix moqueuse de mon frère qui me parvient de loin, loin, loin.

Je me secoue et avance. Bon sang, de près il est encore plus beau! Est-ce que mon cœur va finir par se calmer ou va-t-il continuer de battre furieusement? Je vais bien avoir une crise cardiaque s'il continue comme ça!

- « Je te présente Jasper, le frère jumeau de Rosalie. Nos nouveaux voisins. Ceux qui ont emménagés. Aujourd'hui. Dont tu voulais faire la connaissance. Alice? »

- « Heu... enchantée... Jasper... », je ne reconnais même pas ma voix tellement elle est basse

- « Alice, tu ne te sens pas bien? »

- « Si, si, Edward... »

- « Je suis ravie Alice de faire ta connaissance... tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à boire? »

- « Mmmphg... », mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir chercher des trucs à boire?

- « Ok, on a perdu Alice » soupire Edward. Je sens qu'une baffe ne serait pas perdue moi.

- « Tiens Alice, voilà un verre d'eau », sa voix... sa voix est comme une musique

- « Merci... »

- « Navré de t'avoir fait attendre. Je ne le ferai plus. Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner? » dit-il en encrant son regard dans le mien... puis, il se penche et comme dans les films, il prend ma main et pose ses lèvres chaudes et douces... je vais mourir.

Des milliers d'images, dont aucune n'est très catholiques, font irruption dans mon esprit, toutes ayant son corps nu comme protagoniste principal. Je rougis. C'est bien la première fois que j'ai ce genre... comment dire... de fantasmes qui fleurissent dans mon esprit. Je sens une moiteur inconnue s'amplifier dans mon bas-ventre.

J'ai 15 ans, je suis plutôt une fille sûre d'elle et là... je suis incapable d'aligner trois mots cohérents d'affilée. Si c'est ça le coup de foudre... faudra pas que ça m'arrive trop souvent, hein, parce que des trucs à dire, j'en ai toujours! J'aime pas me retrouver aphone!

Le pire, c'est que je sens son regard posé sur moi. Intense. Comme s'il souhaitait me faire passer un message. Mais quoi? Quoi? Quoi? Bon sang Alice, réfléchit, réfléchit!

POV Jasper

Voilà, encore une nouvelle maison. Je suis blasé. Encore un déménagement au gré des mutations et des opportunités paternelles. Jamais d'amis. Jamais. Pas que ça me dérange plus que ça. J'ai Rosalie, ça me suffit. Nous sommes très proches et ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes jumeaux. Non. Elle est mon pendant, mon rocher... Nous serrant les coudes dans les moments difficiles. Comme celui-là. Oh, il ne faut pas croire... les déménagements, bien que nous soyons rodés à cet exercice, entraînent toujours des conflits, des divergences et des tensions pour mes parents. Bien sûr, nous savons qu'ils s'aiment. Mais... pour ma mère, abandonner toutes ses habitudes, toutes les relations qu'elle a mit tant de temps à se faire, c'est à chaque fois un déchirement... tout comme pour nous. D'ailleurs, nous avons apprit à ne pas nous faire d'amis. Aucun ami. Juste des relations.

Bien sûr, j'ai 18 ans, et ce dernier déménagement a été plus difficile pour moi que les autres. Il y a Maria. La belle et volcanique Maria. La fille dont je suis tombé fou amoureux. Fou. J'étais prêt à renoncer à suivre ma famille pour rester avec elle. Mais il a bien fallu que je me rende à l'évidence que cela ne pourrait se faire... heureusement qu'il me reste... mes souvenirs de ces nuits de folle passion que nous avons partagé et les promesses de s'écrire et se téléphoner chaque jour.

Et pour une fois, ce qui change, c'est que nos voisins les plus proches ont l'air... accueillants, sympathiques et chaleureux. Tout de suite, le Docteur Carlisle Cullen s'est présenté et nous a invité à venir chez lui boire quelque chose et nous présenter sa famille.

Instantanément, je me suis senti... chez moi. À ma place. Je ne saurai décrire ce drôle de sentiment. Celui d'avoir été un soldat absent de chez lui et accueillit à bras ouverts. Le couple Cullen est très amical et on sent tout de suite que cette attitude est naturelle chez eux. Leurs enfants ont l'air tellement bien dans leur peau que ça me rend presque jaloux. Emmett, un géant, me serre la main virilement avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Ouche. Je crois que j'ai des côtes cassées... et vois du coin de l'œil qu'il semble totalement sous le charme de Rosalie. Comment ne pourrait-il pas l'être? Ma sœur est tout simplement magnifique. Cela lui a joué des tours par le passé, mais elle sait maintenant se protéger...

Quant à Edward... il semble très réservé... un peu le genre « poète maudit » mais discute amicalement. Peu à peu, on apprend que nous avons tous les deux beaucoup de points communs. Même amour de la musique, même passion pour les poèmes, même passion pour l'écriture. Une évidence s'impose à nous: il faut que l'on se rencontre pour partager nos partitions et jouer ensemble! Rendez-vous est prit, nous discutons de guitare, pianos et batterie... incroyable de voir à quel point nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes!

Et puis soudain... les cheveux de ma nuque se dressent, des frissons parcourent mon corps comme un raz de marée. Ma bouche devient sèche, mes paumes moites... Je ne peux réfréner le rythme de mes pulsations cardiaques. Je suis sûr que tout le monde peut l'entendre!

Là, devant mes yeux ébahis, la plus belle créature qu'il m'ait été donné de contempler. Une pure merveille. Une petite poupée de porcelaine. Fine et délicate. Des traits de madone, une peau blanche et qui semble soyeuse, des yeux d'un vert étincelant. Un corps souple moulé dans une robe champêtre qui lui va à ravir.

Jamais même la sculpturale Maria ne m'avait fait autant d'effet. Jamais. Même dans nos moments d'intimité. Je me sens... chaud. Partout. Bouillant de désirs primaires et bestiales. Saleté d'hormones!

- « C'est ma jeune sœur, Alice » me souffle Edward

Alice... Alice? Alice! Magnifique prénom pour une magnifique jeune fille. Viens Alice, tu es au pays des merveilles et je serai ton chapelier fou ou ton lapin blanc et je promets de ne jamais être en retard Alice...

- « Je te présente Jasper, le frère jumeau de Rosalie. Nos nouveaux voisins. Ceux qui ont emménagés. Aujourd'hui. Dont tu voulais faire la connaissance. Alice? »

- « Heu... enchantée... Jasper... », elle a une voix magique, musicale, magique... magique, j'entends déjà les harpes du Paradis

- « Alice, tu ne te sens pas bien? »

- « Si, si, Edward... »

- « Je suis ravie Alice de faire ta connaissance... tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à boire? », jamais ma voix ne m'a paru aussi rauque... aussi... reflétant un besoin... Alice, j'ai besoin de toi

- « Mmmphg... », je prend ça pour un oui

- « Ok, on a perdu Alice » soupire Edward

- « Tiens Alice, voilà un verre d'eau », dis-je en lui tendant la boisson. Électrisation des sens lorsque ses doigts effleurent les miens par inadvertance

- « Merci... »

- « Navré de t'avoir fait attendre. Je ne le ferai plus. Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner? » dis-je en encrant les yeux dans les siens, me noyant dans leur profondeur. Il me faut la toucher encore, alors je me penche, prend sa main et pose mes lèvres sur sa peau si douce... je vais mourir de bonheur.

Des tas d'idées traversent mon esprit, dont aucune ne peut être vue par des personnes de moins de dix-huit ans. Et elles ont toutes Alice comme héroïne principale. Alice en train de soupirer mon prénom pendant que je lécherais chaque parcelle de son corps, Alice gémissant lorsque je... merde, j'ai... je gigote. Ça ne se fait pas de bander devant une jeune fille inconnue -même si elle est très belle- devant son frère et dans la maison de sa famille!

Je ne peux détacher mon regard d'elle. Impossible! Et pourtant... il le faut. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle pense que je serai une sorte de pervers, obsédé, incapable de tenu... alors qu'au fond de moi, je ne suis qu'une bête. Jamais je n'ai éprouvé ça. Je veux dire cette urgence, cette nécessité qu'elle soit mienne. Je veux qu'Alice soit mienne. Je sens par chaque pore de ma peau que si elle n'est pas mienne je pourrai en mourir.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai survécu le reste de la soirée. Mes yeux venaient plus que fréquemment se poser sur _elle_ et rêvassaient... en des contrées totalement illicites. Edward m'a regardé plusieurs fois en fronçant les sourcils, mais très vite, je tentais de reprendre pied pour afficher un visage impassible.

Une fois revenus chez nous, je suis monté directement dans ma chambre et pour la première fois en 18 ans, j'ai pris une douche et me suis longuement caressé en pensant à Alice. Et ma jouissance a été si puissante que j'en suis resté pantelant... bien plus fort que ce que j'avais vécu avec Maria... incroyable. J'ai fermé les yeux et secouant la tête, suis allé me coucher.

Demain serait un autre jour... demain peut-être que je m'éveillerai et que je me rendrai compte que j'ai rêvé cette attirance irréelle... mes rêves sont tous bercés de grands yeux verts si beaux... si beaux...

POV Alice

Fébrile. Voilà. J'ai été fébrile toute la soirée. Cherchant son regard et à la fois l'évitant. Jamais je n'ai été aussi rouge de toute ma vie. Aussi incohérente. Aussi indécise. Et lorsque je suis allée me coucher, j'ai ressenti des besoins... mon bas-ventre pulsait de quelque chose dont j'avais déjà entendu parler, que je connaissais par livre, mais que je n'avais jamais vécu. Un désir si puissant, si dévastateur que j'ai cru mourir. Mon sommeil a été peuplé de Jasper... de ces grands yeux bleus, de ses sourires, de ses dents blanches, de ce que j'ai ressenti lors de l'effleurement de ses lèvres sur ma peau... si sa bouche fait un tel effet sur mes mains, qu'en serait-il sur d'autres parties de mon anatomie? Je frissonne dans mon sommeil, je frissonne d'anticipation, d'une faim inconnue qui me ronge, lentement mais sûrement.

Le lendemain, j'ai l'impression de me réveiller dans une brume. J'ai du rêver tout ça. Personne ne peut être aussi assoiffé d'une autre personne. Ça n'existe que dans les bouquins à l'eau de rose! Première décision au saut du lit: arrêter de lire les bouquins Baldaquin! Ouaip. Je ponctue cette décision d'un bon hochement de tête. Voilà, à force de lire ce genre de romans, j'en viens à fantasmer sur notre nouveau voisin. Pfff. N'importe quoi Alice, n'importe quoi! Allez, une bonne douche et c'est parti pour une journée de lycée! go, go, go, Alice, vas remplir ta mission quotidienne, « rendre Alice divine et irrésistible »!

Je ne croise pas les Hale ce matin, c'est vrai qu'ils sont plus âgés que moi, même si j'ai une année d'avance, nous n'avons pas les mêmes cours... Mais comme d'habitude, je retrouve Edward au déjeuner, autrement, il serait tout seul à table. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas reconnaître que manger tous les midis avec sa sœur n'est pas sa tasse de thé, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il soit connu comme un geek ou un asocial ou dieu ne sait quoi d'encore pire! Après tout, j'ai une réputation à tenir moi! En réalité, je crois que ce qui déplaît le plus à Edward, c'est que mes copines, les cheerleaders m'accompagnent... en espérant qu'il va enfin les remarquer! C'est vrai que c'est un très beau garçon -pas aussi beau que Jasper, et paf, une claque pour Alice- et très courtisé... mais il ne regarde pas la plastique, il ne regarde que la beauté intérieure. Je lève les yeux au ciel lorsque je repense à cette conversation que nous avons eu, il n'y a pas si longtemps... pfff, du grand n'importe quoi, hein! Qui ne regarde pas la beauté extérieure? Hein? Qui? Je suis sûre qu'il doit être gay mais qu'il ne veut pas le reconnaître... et d'ailleurs... oh, non, pourvu que Jasper ne soit pas gay! Non, non, non, ça, je crois que je n'y survivrai pas! Dans tous les bons bouquins à l'eau de rose, l'héroïne ne tombe pas amoureuse d'un gay! Ça ne se fait pas! C'est juste impensable! Et allez, encore une baffe pour Alice? Ouais!

En plus, mes copines me soulent là. Me soulent vraiment! Tout ça parce qu'il y a deux nouveaux élèves! Pfff. Et re-pfff! Et elles veulent que je leur raconte en détail comment ils étaient, comment ils se sont comportés et comment et comment et comment, ça me... grrr!

Je suis tellement assaillis par leurs questions débiles que je m'assieds à ma place sans prêter attention à _qui_ est à table.

- « Bon, les filles, vous allez me lâcher maintenant oui? Je reconnais, Jasper est le mec le plus sexy qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, il ferait changer d'orientation une nonne tellement il est chaud bouillant et je veux bien perdre ma virginité avec lui s'il me le demandait et même s'il ne me le demandait pas, je serai capable de lui sauter dessus et de le violer sur place et sa sœur est la plus belle fille du monde, et oui, j'ai trouvé qu'ils étaient tous les deux sympathiques et oui, j'aimerai bien qu'on soit tous ensemble amis avec nos nouveaux voisins et maintenant ça suffit! »

Un silence de mort achève ma tirade. Quoi? J'ai un truc coincé dans les dents? Non, j'ai pas encore mangé! Et soudain. Oh, non...

- « Ne me dites surtout pas qu'assis à notre table, il y a mon frère Edward, Jasper et sa sœur Rosalie? »

- « On ne va pas te le dire » chantent mes crétines de pétasses de soi disant amies. Va falloir que je fasse comme avec mes fringues: du tri sélectif!

- « Salut les Hale » dis-je le plus naturellement du monde. Préserves l'image Alice, préserves ton image!

- « Salut Alice » répondent en chœur Rosalie et Jasper. Ça serait le bon moment pour qu'il y ait un de ces abrutis de joueur de football américain qui déclenche une bagarre là, hein, ça m'arrangerait! En plus, mes comparses bavent devant Jasper comme des chiennes en chaleur. Grrr... Je crois que je vais finir par détester Jasper... oui, parce qu'il me fait vivre des sentiments extrêmes, le désir fou et un nouveau sentiment... la jalousie... oui, Alice, tiens-toi à l'écart de cet homme, il est dangereux... très dangereux... pour ta culotte et ta santé mentale!

- « Bon, Lice, maintenant que tu es assise et qu'en tant que grand frère, je sois ravi que tu n'aies pas jeté ta gourme avec le premier venu, on a prévu avec les Hales de se retrouver au sous-sol après les cours. Tu sera des nôtres? On aura besoin de tes talents de bassiste... »

- « Mouais... pourquoi pas »

- « J'imagine que tu dois chanter divinement Alice », je deviens rouge. Rouge, rouge de chez rouge

- « Oh, un peu... »

- « Arrête! Alice chante très bien! »

- « On va bien s'entendre alors » dit Rosalie. « Et je compte sur toi pour la découverte de ces fameux magasins »

- « Oui, ça va être génial! »

POV Jasper

Premier jour de cours. Et bien sûr, nous sommes l'attraction. Forcément, ce lycée doit être parmi les plus petits que nous ayons fréquenté. Ma nuit a été... difficile. Alice. J'ai encore les doigts qui picotent...

Tous les regards sont braqués sur nous. Je comprends la fascination que peut engendrer le passage de Rosalie... mais moi? Franchement! Enfin bon, faut faire avec. Heureusement, Emmett est là pour nous faire rire. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il sait s'y prendre pour détendre Rosalie. Je ne l'ai jamais plus entendu rire aussi franchement et d'aussi bon cœur depuis sa mésaventure avec son ex petit copain. Tant mieux, elle mérite de trouver le bonheur. Et Emmett a l'air d'être un très gentil gros nounours.

Furtivement, je scanne les couloirs pendant les intercours. Et me flagelle. C'est la sœur d'Emmett et d'Edward. Elle a 15 ans. C'est... impossible. Et puis, elle est tellement belle qu'elle doit avoir une cohorte de prétendants collée à ses basques. À cette idée, une flamme de rage m'assaille... et pourtant... autant se faire une raison. Mais mon corps ne veut pas se faire de raison. Edward nous convie à déjeuner avec lui. Emmett est prit par son entraînement de foot.

Et là... devant mes yeux, une apparition. Je n'ai pas rêvé cette attirance surréaliste que je ressens. Elle existe. Je me sens durcir dans mon jeans rien qu'en la regardant. Et merde! Encore! Elle est effectivement aussi belle qu'hier. Encore plus belle même. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottent derrière elle comme un étendard soyeux. Toucher ses cheveux... non Jasper, tu sais que ça n'est pas une bonne idée. Pas du tout. Mais comment contrôler cette impulsion qui me pousse vers elle? Comment maîtriser cet élan? Je ne sais pas. Et quelque part... je ne veux pas. Parce que je vie. Pour la première fois, je sens l'oxygène entrer dans mes poumons, je ressens chaque parcelle d'air qui fait pulser mon sang, tout entier vers mon cœur. Qui chante, Alice, Alice, Alice, à chaque pulsation frénétique.

Elle s'assied lourdement et crie à ses copines:

- « Bon, les filles, vous allez me lâcher maintenant oui? Je reconnais, Jasper est le mec le plus sexy qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, il ferait changer d'orientation une nonne tellement il est chaud bouillant et je veux bien perdre ma virginité avec lui s'il me le demandait et même s'il ne me le demandait pas, je serai capable de lui sauter dessus et de le violer sur place et sa sœur est la plus belle fille du monde, et oui, j'ai trouvé qu'ils étaient tous les deux sympathiques et oui, j'aimerai bien qu'on soit tous ensemble amis avec nos nouveaux voisins et maintenant ça suffit! »

À ces mots, je frétille de joie. Elle ressent de l'attirance pour moi? Je ne suis pas le seul à ressentir cela? Je ne suis pas un vieux pervers? Oui! Si je ne me retenais, je lui sauterai dessus et... mais je me retiens, il y a du monde et je ne tiens à ce que son frère m'égorge... enfin... pas tout de suite... et merde!

Je ne retiens qu'une chose: je vais revoir Alice ce soir, et je vais l'entendre chanter. Elle doit avoir une voix magnifique. Je suis déjà envoûté!

L'après-midi ne passe pas assez vite. J'écoute d'une oreille plus que discrète les cours et enfin, la cloche sonne. Rosalie rit lorsqu'elle me voit pianoter sur le bureau mais je sens qu'elle est impatiente de retrouver Emmett. Étonnant comme on peut s'attacher à des personnes aussi rapidement. Et dieu sait que ce n'est pas notre genre.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais Rosalie a prit les devants avec Emmett, Edward a préféré rentrer pour tout préparer et me voilà, à attendre Alice devant ma voiture. Pas que je m'en plaigne, loin de là, mais... est-ce que je serai assez fort pour ne pas lui sauter dessus comme un gros porc? Elle a 15 ans bon sang! C'est la sœur de nos nouveaux copains qui nous ont accueillis à bras ouverts. Elle a 15 ans. Et elle est vierge. Et elle a 15 ans. Et c'est la sœur d'Edward et Emmett. Et elle a 15 ans. Et elle est vierge. Et elle a 15 ans. Juste 15 ans. Voilà. Mature mais 15 ans. Pas 16 ou 17, ou 18 comme toi. Non 15. Quinze! Alors, tu ranges tes hormones et... et tu ranges tes hormones et tu gardes tes mains sur le volant. Voilà.

Jamais je ne m'habituerai. Jamais. Je la regarde arriver, mon corps entier porté par un désir si dévastateur que je ne sais pas si je serai assez fort pour résister à l'envie de traîner son petit corps dans les bois pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Non Jasper, tu ne vas pas faire ça... non... j'ouvre la portière pour l'aider à monter, lui tient le coude et endure un choc électrique qui me secoue de la tête au pied. 15 ans... voilà.

J'évite de la regarder, des fois que mes doigts glisseraient du volant et s'attaqueraient à... bref, concentration sur la route. Alice semble plus détendue en ma présence. Tant mieux. J'aime bien Alice détendue. Très détendue. En fait, je préférerai Alice détendue dans mon lit... et merde! J'écoute son babillage sur sa journée et répond avec joie à ses questions sur notre vie d'avant... Et finalement, nous discutons, de tout, de rien, rions... oh, Alice...

Nous passons deux heures incroyables... les Cullen ont aménagé un hagard où on peut jouer de la musique sans déranger personne... juste fabuleux. Et une fois une guitare en main, plus rien n'existe plus. Presque plus rien. J'écoute la douce voix d'Alice qui chante et laisse la musique m'envahir... C'est parfait.

L'évidence est là. Nous nous sommes trouvés. Nous allons former un groupe. Et chanter. Et jouer. Et cette évidence là en appelle une autre. Je ne pourrais pas être avec Alice. Parce que ça serait fragiliser le groupe dans ses fondations. Alors, je me résous à taire mon cœur. À museler mon cœur. Et à souffrir. Et celui qui dit que la souffrance est source d'inspiration, je lui fais manger une partition!

Chaque soir, pendant six mois, nous nous retrouvons et jouons. Améliorant notre cohésion. Tissant des liens indéfectibles. Je reste le plus loin possible de ma tentatrice... jouant le rôle de grand frère. Et souffre lorsque mon ange fronce les sourcils, chaque jour de plus en plus fort. Alice, je fais tout cela pour toi... pour nous... pour ne rien gâcher. Je préfère t'aimer de loin plutôt que ne pas te voir du tout.

« _J'ai découvert l'Amour,_

_Un jour, au détour_

_D'une rencontre,_

_J'ai découvert l'Amour_

_Un jour, au détour_

_D'un couloir, entre_

_Petits fours et sablés_

_J'ai découvert l'Amour_

_Un jour, au détour_

_D'une note, d'une voix_

_J'ai découvert l'Amour_

_Un jour, au détour_

_Grâce à tes yeux étincelants_

_J'ai découvert l'Amour_

_Un jour, au détour_

_De ton regard scintillant_

_J'ai découvert l'Amour_

_Un jour, au détour_

_De ton air piquant, vivant_

_J'ai découvert l'Amour_

_Un jour, au détour_

_De tes rires et de tes chants_

_J'ai découvert l'Amour_

_Un jour, au détour_

_Mais je dois résister_

_Même si j'ai découvert l'Amour_

_Un jour, au détour_

_Je sais qu'il faut que je résiste_

_Car cet Amour découvert_

_Au détour, un jour_

_Ne doit te prendre ta pureté_

_Pour cet Amour découvert_

_Je dois respecter_

_Ton jeune âge_

_Pour cet Amour découvert_

_Au détour, un jour_

_J'apprendrais la patience_

_Jusqu'à ce que tu grandisses_

_Que tu puisses enfin partager_

_Cet Amour découvert_

_Au détour, un jour_

_Je sais que tu sera ma dulcinée_

_Je sais que tu m'aimera comme je t'aimerai_

_Pour l'éternité_

_Alice_

_Mon Amour découvert_

_Un jour, au détour_

_J'attendrais que tu sois mienne_

_Mon Amour, ma vie, mon cœur_

_Alice_

_Ne prends pas mon attitude _

_Pour de l'indifférence_

_Juste pour de la patience_

_Car pour cet Amour Alice_

_Je serai prêt à attendre toujours_

_Car j'ai trouvé l'Amour parfait_

_Un jour, au détour_

_Dans tes yeux,_

_Mon Amour découvert porte ton nom_

_Alice_ »

- « Jasper! Viens voir s'il te plaît!»

- « Oui Rose, j'arrive »

Je laisse mon gribouillis sur ma table... le cœur gros. Six mois... six longs mois... je pense que mon bras droit doit être le double de l'autre à force de penser à _elle_ sous ma douche... _elle_ et ses tenues... sexy... oh, mon dieu, elle veut ma mort... c'est sur!

POV Alice

J'étais ravie. Ravie. Passer du temps avec Jasper! Bon pas seule avec lui, mais du temps! J'étais sûre qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous! Quelque chose de fort... Force est de constater qu'au bout de six mois... nada. Que dalle. Rien du tout! Je suis... écœurée? Non, pas ça. Il se montre prévenant, gentil... comme Edward. Voilà. J'ai hérité d'un autre grand frère. Génial! Comme si j'en avais besoin! Moi, ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un... d'un... mâle! D'un homme! Un vrai! Un Jasper quoi!

Ben quelque soit la tenue choisie, des jupes de plus en plus courtes et des chemisiers de plus en plus... hum... sexy, ben, rien. Rien de chez rien. Toute cette histoire commence sérieusement à me frustrer. Je veux dire, d'habitude, si je veux un garçon, je n'ai qu'à battre des cils, et hop... mais pas là! Je me voyais bien « franchir » le cap avec Jasper. Aucun des garçons avec lesquels je suis sortis ne m'ont fait autant d'effets que lui en m'effleurant simplement le bras.

Ce qui est le plus frustrant, c'est que Rosalie et Emmett se sont trouvés. Et bien trouvés. Et n'hésitent pas à mélanger leur salive à tout va. Alors pourquoi Jasper et moi... ? Je me regarde dans le miroir. Suis-je repoussante? Non. Je ne pense pas. Bon okay, je suis toute petite et lui est immense. Mais ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent? Est-ce que je suis trop expansive? Trop bavarde? Trop petits mes seins? Ouais, reconnaissons qu'ils ne sont pas très gros, mais ils ont le mérite d'exister, zut! Et au moins, ils se tiennent tout droit sans aide! Je sens mauvais de sous les bras? Non... je renifle... non, ce n'est pas ça. Alors quoi? Quoi? Ça me rend folle!

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de franchir un grand cap. Il me faut du changement. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais quelque chose. Autrement, je vais... imploser.

Je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner. Nous sommes samedi, et cet après-midi, on a prévu grosse répétition. On s'amuse bien sûr, jamais on ne deviendra un groupe célèbre et adulé, mais c'est... on passe du bon temps ensemble. Franchement, j'aimerai mieux passer du bon temps toute seule avec Jasper... mais il est dit qu'il n'est pas intéressé par moi. Donc, il faut que je trouve un plan. Quelque chose pour faire craquer Jasper. Alice Cullen n'est pas le genre à renoncer à ce qu'elle veut! Enfin, presque pas. À part qu'il faudrait que la fameuse Alice Cullen trouve un plan d'attaque! Elle a toute la matinée pour y réfléchir. D'ailleurs, nous savons que les parents Hale sont partis pour le week-end à une conférence, ce qui nous laissera tout le loisir de... de quoi? Je ne sais pas mais je trouverai!

- « Alors la naine, t'es drôlement silencieuse ce matin! » dit Emmett en collant ses grosses paluches dans mes cheveux

- « Arrête, tu me fais mal, espèce de néanderthal! »

- « Pfff... Qu'est-ce que t'es grognon! Regarde comme il fait beau! Regarde comme... »

- « Oh, ça va la ferme Em! T'es chiant quand t'es heureux! »

Je suis pas d'humeur ce matin. Définitivement. Je passe la main dans mes cheveux et... et...

- « EMMETT CULLEN! où t'as collé tes mains avant de passer ces pelles qui te servent de main dans mes cheveux? »

- « Heu... je sais pas... j'avais mis mon chewing-gum dans ma manche pour le finir après le déjeuner... merde, il n'y est plus »

- « T'es vraiment un gros porc! Ta saloperie de chewing-gum est dans mes cheveux, espèce de mammouth! MAAAAAMMMAAAANNNNNN! »

- « Arrête ton cirque Alice! C'est rien du tout, t'as douze mille produits coiffants, ça va finir par partir! Utilise ton produit lissant, relissant, hyper lissant »

- « Crétin des Alpes! Yéti! Gros nase » dis-je en me levant. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant moi? Hein? Mes cheveux... mes magnifiques cheveux!

Je suis en robe de chambre mais je m'en fou. Je cours jusque chez Rosalie. Elle saura m'aider. Je pleure. Mes cheveux! Appuies sur la sonnette. Longtemps. Bon, okay, je laisse mon doigt collé dessus, mais après tout, y'a urgence quand même!

Une Rosalie pas bien éveillée vient m'accueillir. Je me jette dans ses bras.

« Rose, Rose... Emmett m'a collé une saloperie de chewing-gum dans les cheveux. Sauves-moi. S'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'il y a une solution... s'il te plaît »

« Hum... heu... entre ma chérie, entre. Ne reste pas là... viens avec moi dans ma salle de bain, je vais regarder »

Reniflant, je suis mon amie. Et m'assied devant sa coiffeuse. Et me fige lorsque j'entends le bruit caractéristique de ciseaux.

- « Rose? »

- « Je suis désolée ma chérie... désolée... mais... il n'y a pas d'autre solution ma belle. Faut tout couper... mais je te promets, je te promets que je vais te faire une super coupe! »

- « Mes cheveux... mes... je vais tuer Emmett »

- « Non, tu ne fera pas ça... mais je t'aiderai à le punir ma chérie. Allez, ne bouge plus... et si c'est trop difficile à supporter, ferme les yeux »

Je veux pas regarder. Massacre aux ciseaux. Mes cheveux... à chaque coups, ce sont des années de pousse, de soin, d'attention, d'amour, de baume qui s'envolent. Ma vengeance sera terrible. Terrible. Ma vie est merdique. J'arrive pas à ce que l'homme de mes rêves s'intéresse à moi autrement qu'en petite sœur et ma parure capillaire est fichue! Je pleure.

- « C'est fini ma puce... tu as les cheveux très courts, mais tu restes magnifique Alice »

- « Tu dis ça parce que toi, tu as encore tes cheveux, et que toi est très belle, et que toi tu as cet abruti de crétin de yéti d'Emmett alors que moi je suis défigurée et moche et toute seuuuuullle »

- « JASPER! Viens s'il te plaît! »

Jasper? Jasper? Mon Jasper qui n'est le mien que dans mes rêves va venir voir ma tronche dénaturée? Hors de question! Non, non, non!

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rose? »

- « Regarde et dis à Alice à quel point elle est belle! »

Je n'ose regarder personne. Je me sens moche. Moche et moche. Moi! Alice Cullen! Je me sens... comme si on m'avait coupé un bras!

- « Bon Jazz, je te laisse consoler Alice, je vais nous préparer un café... ou tiens, je vais aller voir et punir Emmet... je te laisse consoler Alice, n'est-ce pas Jasper? »

- « Oui.. heu... oui »

- « Soyez sages tous les deux... »

- « Allez Jasper, dis-moi tout, et ne m'épargne pas. Je suis forte, je peux supporter... alors? Verdict? »

- « Tu es magnifique Alice... tu es toujours magnifique! »

- « Merci... Edward, sors du corps de Jasper »

- « Je le pense Alice. Tu es magnifique... Quelque soit ta coupe de cheveux... tu... »

- « Ouais, c'est ce que disent tous les grands frères à leur petite sœur... merci » dis-je en me levant rageusement.

Je quitte la salle de bain et fonce dans la chambre de Rosalie. Pour me terrer. Jusqu'à ce que mes cheveux repoussent. Voilà. Bon, on n'est pas venus très souvent ici et définitivement, cette chambre n'est pas celle d'une fille. Vraiment pas. Je m'approche du bureau et... sans le vouloir (je ne suis pas curieuse, ce n'est pas mon genre), mes yeux tombent sur la seule chose qui traîne... une feuille avec une écriture nette et clair... Aussitôt, mes yeux s'humidifient... mon dieu...

- « Alice? Tu sais que tu es dans ma chambre? Alice... non, c'est privé... Alice »

- « Oh, Jasper! »

Oublié. Tous mes doutes, mes interrogations. Avec un magnifique poème, je sais. Je saute dans les bras de Jasper. Mon Jasper. Qui m'a écrit un poème. Enfin, j'espère que c'est de moi dont il s'agit. Combien d'Alice peut-il connaître? Combien qui soient trop jeunes pour lui? Je ne suis pas trop jeune! J'ai 16 ans maintenant! Et s'il attendait pour se déclarer... il a trop attendu et moi, j'ai trop patienté!

Enfin, je goûte ses lèvres. Enfin, je me noie dans ses lèvres. Merveille des merveilles. Surtout lorsque sa langue vient quémander l'accès à ma bouche. Oui. Jasper... Je gémis de plaisir, mon corps explose sous l'intensité de la frustration enfin balayé. Mon Jasper m'aime comme je l'aime. Jasper... Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait, mais il l'a écrit. C'est la plus belle façon de me le prouver. Oublié mes doutes.

Mon corps parle pour moi. Six mois d'incertitude qui s'évanouissent. Jasper. Je soupire de contentement. Tire sur son cou pour le faire descendre contre moi.

- « Alice... tu me rends... fou... j'ai attendu si longtemps pour t'embrasser »

- « Tais-toi et embrasses-moi »

Nous tombons sur le lit et je suis au Paradis.

POV Jasper

Je reste... éberlué dans la salle de bain. Alice était magnifique avec ses cheveux longs. Mais là. Elle est tout simplement... divine. Incroyable! Féminine, belle et tellement désirable. Mon sexe fait des siennes, je résiste le plus violemment que je peux pour ne pas lui sauter dessus comme un... comme un... comme un Emmett sur Rosalie. Ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens, dégageant son visage, l'illuminant... elle est parfaite. Parfaite. Je n'ai pas du être assez convainquant, elle fuis. Médusé, je la suis et me fige lorsque je la vois penchée sur mon bureau... merde, merde, merde, non, mon poème!

Mon cœur a faillit sortir de ma poitrine lorsqu'elle se jette sur moi. Oh Alice. Enfin! Alice... Je goûte ses lèvres qui m'ont fait fantasmer depuis six mois. Je caresse son corps de déesse qui m'a fait fantasmer pendant six mois... et c'est bien meilleur que de me masturber en pensant à elle. Elle me tire vers elle et obligeamment je me penche pour envahir sa bouche de ma langue. Électrisation des sens lorsque sa langue vient batailler avec la mienne. Jamais un baiser n'aura été aussi bon.

Je ne sais comment, nous atterrissons sur mon lit et je recouvre le doux corps de mon Amour du mien. Indépendamment de ma volonté, mes mains détachent sa ceinture et mes yeux restent figés devant la petite nuisette soyeuse qu'elle porte, sous laquelle ses tétons pointent vers moi, tels le saint Grââl... oh mon dieu, jamais... je crois que je pourrais jouir rien qu'à cette vision... Instinctivement, ma main vient enrober son sein, le palpant délicatement. Mais ça ne sera jamais assez. Rien ne pourra calmer ce feu qui grandit en moi... je veux goûter sa peau. Je soulève son déshabillé, et enfin, enfin touche la peau de ses seins. Merveille. Sens ses tétons durcirent encore plus sous ma paume. Il me faut goûter. Oui... goûter.

Du bout de la langue, je trace le contour de son mamelon, regardant, émerveillé, les réactions de sa peau, avant de l'engloutir dans ma bouche impatiente... de sucer, lécher, mordiller ses petits monts si parfait, fermes et doux.

Lentement, je glisse le long de son ventre plat et ferme avant de m'arrêter à la lisière de son petit tanga... oh Alice... Je suis fou de toi Alice... fou...

- « Alice... je... je... dis-moi d'arrêter Alice... dis-le moi... s'il te plaît... »

- « Pourquoi tu veux arrêter? Non! Non je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes... »

- « Alice... si tu ne me dis pas maintenant d'arrêter, je ne serai plus capable... je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour, je... jamais je n'ai eu autant envie... et tu... enfin... c'est... et je t'aime Alice. Je t'aime... je peux attendre... autant de temps qu'il te faudra pour que tu sois prête... »

- « Jasper! Ça fait six mois que j'attends de franchir le cap avec toi! Ça fait six mois que j'espère que tu sera mon premier amant... alors maintenant que nous sommes là, il est hors de question de reculer! Et je t'aime aussi Jazz »

- « J'espère bien être ton premier et dernier amant Alice » dis-je en grondant, fondant sur sa bouche douce.

Plus de questions. Plus aucune question. Nous nous sommes dévoilés l'un à l'autre. Alice ma beauté. Je vais vénérer chaque courbe de ton corps... et je vais m'atteler à cette tâche pas plus tard que maintenant!

Je parcours de baisers mouillés son cou, effleure ses seins avant de lécher son nombril, pendant que mes mains arrachent littéralement son tanga, dévoilant son intimité luisante et pure... à cette pensée, un sentiment primal s'empare de moi. Je ronfle de joie d'être le premier... jamais je n'aurai cru ressentir cela un jour. Être le premier pour la femme de sa vie. Le premier et l'unique. Écartant ses cuisses, je plonge la tête dans ses chaires juteuses, me délectant de leur saveur unique et parfaite à mon palais, ronronnant lorsque ses petites mains viennent fourrager dans mes cheveux.

J'aspire son bouton de rose, jusqu'à ce qu'il gonfle, que ses hanches viennent cogner contre mon visage, insère ma langue dans son sanctuaire, plongeant, ressortant jusqu'à ce que je sente ses parois se refermer autour ma langue, que je n'entende que des « Jasper, Jasper, oh, Jasper » s'écouler de sa bouche... Magique...

Je remonte le long de son corps et l'embrasse à perdre haleine...

- « Alice... j'ai très envie de toi... »

- « J'ai senti... enfin... sauf si tu as une guitare dans ton bas de pyjama... »

- « Oh, Alice... tu sais que tu vas me rendre fou? » dis-je en me redressant et en me déshabillant

Ébahis, je vois mon ange pur se redresser et jeter au loin sa robe de chambre et sa nuisette, se repositionner sur mon lit, écartant les cuisses.

- « Jasper... je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. Maintenant »

- « Tes désirs sont des ordres ma princesse » dis-je en me déshabillant à mon tour. « Tu es vraiment sûre de toi? »

- « Oui, jamais je n'ai été aussi sûre d'une chose que celle-ci! Je te veux. Maintenant. J'ai attendu 6 mois, je ne vais pas attendre plus longtemps. Sûr et certaine. Oh, attends »

- « Tu as changé d'avis? » je ne peux pas empêcher ma voix de trahir une certaine... déception va-t-on dire, mais je respecterai son choix... je l'aime...

- « Pas du tout... mais... hum... Jasper, tu sais que je ne l'ai jamais fait n'est-ce pas? Que je... enfin, il me semble que je vais... heu... vas chercher une serviette pour pas ruiner ces draps magnifiques! »

- « Oh... OH! ». Il faut s'appeler Alice pour penser à ce genre de détails_ à ce moment là_. Mais je respecte cela... même si j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser, je respecte ça. Sans compter que les capotes sont dans la salle de bain.

Ok, donc, je suis tout nu, avec une érection qui n'a jamais été aussi grande et douloureuse et je quitte mon Nirvana personnel pour attraper une serviette et des capotes. Voilà. Parce que je veux que tout sois le mieux possible pour mon ange... enfin, le mieux possible dans l'urgence de la situation allons-nous dire...

Bref, je retourne dans la chambre et reste saisi. Cœur gonflé d'amour lorsque je la vois sur ce lit, m'attendant.

POV Alice

Ce qu'il venait de me faire vivre... c'était... wow. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Mais salir ses draps, non, ça, c'est juste impensable.

Le cœur battant, je le revois venir. Je vais perdre ma virginité avec ce dieu magnifique qui m'aime autant que je l'aime. Qui m'a fait découvrir le septième ciel. Qui a écrit un poème en pensant à moi. Je suis la fille la plus chanceuse sur Terre... même s'il me manque quelques dizaines de centimètres, je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde.

Et de le voir revenir là, glorieux et fier dressé. Je rougis. Je suis... quand même impressionnée, hein! J'ai jamais... enfin, je veux dire que j'ai senti chez mes ex-petits-copains la bête, mais jamais vue en vrai... et là... ouhlàlàlà... hum... énorme serait sans aucun doute le bon mot. Heu... ça va... je veux dire... il doit voir mon expression interrogative parce qu'il s'approche de moi et me glisse dans l'oreille:

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie... ton corps me recevra... tu... je suis désolé, parce que tu vas avoir mal mais ça ne sera que pour cette première fois, je le jure »

- « Je sais Jazz... je sais... ça ne change rien... je veux que tu sois mon premier parce que j'ai confiance en toi... et je sais que tu ne me fera jamais mal intentionnellement »

- « Je te promets Alice de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour atténuer la douleur mais... »

- « Chut... Jazz... sans vouloir faire ma pénible... j'ai pas demandé de fleurs et de bougies, ni rien de tout ça... et... est-ce toi qui va perdre ta virginité? »

- « Heu... »

- « C'est bien ce que je disais! Alors Monsieur Hale, venez par là... je ne vais pas vous mordre, sauf si vous me le demandez... poliment »

- « Oh, toi... »

Et soudain, plus rien n'a d'importance. Parce que sa peau nue contre la mienne me rend... folle... folle... chaque parcelle est comme électrifiée... comme... en feu. Partout où ses mains passent, je me sens consumer. Mon ventre se tord d'anticipation. Une boule surgit en moi, là... entre mes cuisses... une faim dévorante... Je me sens vide, vide... et je sais, je sens qu'il n'y a qu'une chose qui pourra me remplir suffisamment pour me sentir pleine et entière... et c'est lui... je veux dire... cette... ce... pénis là.

Et mon souhait est bientôt réalisé. Je le sens peser sur moi, doucement, doucement. Je sens ses mains qui continuent de m'effleurer, sa bouche partout sur mon visage, son genou pousser entre mes cuisses, et bientôt... je brûle lorsque son sexe vient glisser là... dans mon intimité palpitante.

J'ai peur, bien sûr que j'ai peur. Mais j'ai confiance. Je l'aime. Il m'aime. Nous nous aimons. Ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire est la preuve ultime de la fusion de deux corps et de deux âmes qui se sont trouvées...

- « Pardon Alice » l'entends-je souffler dans mon oreille avant qu'il ne me remplisse et que je crie. Oh mon Dieu! Je suis découpée en deux. C'est... aïeeeeeee!

- « Alice... je suis désolé... », aïe, oui, désolé tu peux l'être... aïe... « ça va passer mon amour, je te promets... laisse.. laisse ton corps s'habituer... je... oh merde... tu es tellement serrée autour de moi... oh... ahhhh ». Je sens qu'il fait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas bouger, mais... ça fait mal! Un mal de chien même!

Heureusement que j'ai tenu à le faire avec lui... parce qu'avec un autre... ça aurait été l'horreur. Même en dépit de ma douleur, je reste consciente qu'il fait tout pour ne pas m'envahir plus, qu'il se retient... et grâce à ses baisers, je parviens à me détendre... si on m'avait dis que c'était aussi douloureux... c'est trop tard maintenant.

Pourtant, bientôt, je sens quelque chose... de différent. Bien sûr qu'il est en moi, bien sur qu'il me remplit magnifiquement, pleinement. Mais ce que je ressens est tellement différent... je sens que si je ne bouge pas, ça ne sera pas... juste. Je balance mes hanches sous lui...

- « Non... s'il te plaît... ah... »

Je ne l'écoute plus. Lorsque je bouge, je ne sens plus de douleur. Juste quelque chose de différent. De... différent... là... entre mes cuisses... quelque chose de bon... Je continue de bouger et bientôt, il se joint à moi... différent mais bon... très bon même... ça peut être encore mieux... je sens une flamme grossir dans mon ventre... Chaque fois que je fais des cercles avec mes hanches, la flamme grossit, chassant la douleur pour la remplacer par quelque chose qui se construit lentement mais sûrement dans le creux de mes reins...

Il recommence à bouger, entrant et sortant de moi, me révérant à chaque mouvement... jusqu'à ce que ça soit trop, jusqu'à ce que je sente une explosion prendre possession de moi et que je crie... Oh, Jasper... C'était ça un orgasme? C'était ça? Je souris comme une idiote. Si c'était ça... je veux encore! Je l'entends gronder et se tendre et admire son visage pendant la jouissance...

- « Alice.. je t'aime »

- « Je t'aime aussi Jasper... si fort... hum... Jazz? »

- « Oui? Enfin, si j'arrive à aligner deux mots... »

- « Encore »

- « Encore? »

- « Oui. Encore. Encore, encore, encore! j'adore faire l'amour Jazz, j'adore »

- « Tant que c'est avec moi »

- « Tu as retrouvé tes mots! je veux encore! »

- « Faudra attendre un peu... on appelle ça très poétiquement le temps de latence ma chérie... mais je te promets encore... plein de fois encore »

- « Youpiiii! »

- « Alice! »

J'ai découvert un millier de choses avec lui... magnifique et toutes magiques. Et j'en ai tant encore à apprendre... Jazz... mon Amour... Et aujourd'hui, après tout le succès qui est le nôtre... je le regarde dormir à mes côtés... avec son sourire heureux. Jasper... Je t'aime. Le plus simplement du monde.


	2. drabbles by Louise

_**Voici le bonus de Louise Malone.**_

_**Qui vous a concocté une série de qui se dit que ça va être plus que difficile d'être à la hauteur du magnifique OS Alice/Jasper de Maielle qu'elle adore!**_

_**En espérant que cela vous plaira !**_

_**.-.-.-.**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**_

_**Avant de connaître Edward Cullen, bien qu'elle s'en défende,Bella ressentait déjà…quelque chose !**_

Bella Swan avait 15 ans.

Ce vendredi matin là, elle se réveilla en grognant, ennuyée par le son trop fort de son radio réveil.

Elle attrapa son oreiller à tâtons et le posa sur sa tête.

Tandis que les dernières notes de la chanson s'achevait, une nouvelle s'enchaîna.

Encore à moitié dans les limbes du sommeil, Bella ôta néanmoins le coussin de son visage, et, les yeux fermés, se laissa aller dans les notes presque pulsatiles de la musique.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu cette chanson là.

Mais elle se laissa porter par la musique forte et entraînante, par le rythme très rock n'roll et surtout par la voix grave et chaude du chanteur.

_Bloody_

_Bloody Harmony_

_Since my first smile_

_I 'm the only vampire_

_For my parents, for my neighbourgs_

_Just the one_

_For my future girlfriend_

_Yes juste a vampire_

_Who dreams to be alive_

_In the arms_

_Of a little mermaid_

_With chocolate eyes_

_Oh yes a perfect bloody harmony_

_Fort a perfect girlie body_

_Vampires can have wishes_

_And mine is to be_

_With my chocolate eyes one_

_A vampire in a chocolate heaven_

_Oh divine bloody harmony_

Bella resta tout le long de la chanson immobile et concentrée.

Jamais elle n'avait ressenti pareil sentiment.

A la fois une paix intérieure intense, un sentiment de complétude parfait.

Et en même temps une attente quasi insoutenable.

Comme si quelque chose était là, à portée de main, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

Elle demeura dans cet état d'esprit là toute la journée.

Sans comprendre que c'était la voix du chanteur qui l'avait subjuguée.

_BS/BS/BS_

Bella Swan avait 15 ans et demi.

Son corps était celui d'une jeune fille, avec des désirs et un éveil sensuel adolescent très présent…

Une nuit, elle eut son premier rêve érotique. Toute la nuit elle rêva qu'elle était en train de faire l'amour . Son partenaire d'une nuit n'était autre que le chanteur des Vampires in Heaven. Elle ne se rappelait plus de son nom, mais son regard vert et son sourire en coin la bouleversaient plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Mais elle eut son premier orgasme cette nuit là, en sueur et haletante. Au petit matin elle avait tout oublié, mais chaque fois qu'elle vit une photo d'Edward Cullen son corps réagit étrangement, ce qu'elle tenta de combattre de toutes ses forces…

_BS/BS/BS_

Bella Swan avait prêt de 16 ans.

Elle aimait lire, elle aimait les animaux et elle adorait la musique classique.

Elle n'aimait pas sortir, elle était terrorisée par la foule et elle détestait les retransmissions sportives à la télévision.

Elle aimait beaucoup Jacob Black.

Aller vivre chez son père la satisfaisait en grande partie à cause de Jake.

Ce dernier était un garçon chaleureux, simple, tolérant et amusant.

Il ne comprenait rien à Mozart et Debussy mais appréciait Eminem et 50 cents.

Bella avait la nausée rien qu'aux premières notes.

Alors Jacob, dans un souci instinctif de paix dans son couple, acheta le dernier CD des Vampires in Heaven. Une espèce de compromis, dans son esprit.

C'est au son de « pretty baby doll » qu'ils firent l'amour pour la première fois.

Cela aida Bella. La voix du chanteur l'avait toujours mise dans un drôle d'état…

_BS/BS/BS_

Bella Swan avait 17 ans et Jacob en avait plus qu'assez des préservatifs.

Elle avait donc prit RDV avec une gynécologue pour se faire prescrire la pilule.

Le moment de l'examen arrivé, elle suivit les conseils de sa mère pour se détendre et mit les écouteurs de son MP3 dans ses oreilles. Sans même y réfléchir, elle sélectionna « bloody harmony » pour faire le vide dans sa tête. Le refrain aidant, elle put se détendre suffisamment pour que le médecin enfonce le spéculum dans son intimité…

_BS/BS/BS_

Bella Swan était en terminale. Durant tout le cours de philosophie, elle n'avait pas réussit à se sortir quelques paroles d'une chanson de la tête.

_« On est deux, pour toujours_

_L'éternité ne me fait plus peur_

_Vivre avec toi dans l'amour_

_Ne peut que faire vibrer mon cœur_

_Même seuls sur terre je ne m'en fais pas_

_Parce que dans tes bras_

_Je suis là où je veux être_

_Je suis là où je dois être_ »

C'était un duo.

Un homme et une femme se répondaient, de leurs voix puissantes et terriblement sensuelles.

Rentrée chez elle, agacée de ne pouvoir penser à autre chose, elle pianota les paroles sur google.

C'était « avec toi » des Vampires in Heaven.

Evidemment.

Le chanteur l'agaçait.

Beau, charmant, mais…elle ne savait pas quel adjectif péjoratif lui convenait le mieux.

Elle alla sur youtube et regarda le clip de la chanson.

Il était fait sous forme d'un dessin animé, avec les membres du groupe transformés en toons.

Elle rit, alors que son cœur se serrait.

Elle referma la fenêtre à la fin du clip et s'empara en soupirant de son livre de maths.

L'adjectif qu'elle ne trouvait pas était « inaccessible »

_BS/BS/BS_

Bella Swan avait 18 ans le jour même.

Elle décida de vivre définitivement en adulte.

Elle enleva de son MP3 les chansons jugées trop adolescente par elle-même.

Impitoyablement, elle vira 7 ou 8 chansons, de Shakira à Avril Lavigne.

Mais elle fut incapable d'enlever « bloody harmony » des Vampires in Heaven.

Avec mauvaise foi, elle se persuada que c'était en souvenir de Jacob.

_BS/BS/BS_

Bella Swan était accaparée par la fac.

Elle étudiait beaucoup et n'avait que peu de loisirs.

Pour se rendre à la fac, elle mettait toujours son MP3, pour être portée par la musique.

Juste après la 5° symphonie de Beethoven, il y avait la fameuse chanson des Vampires in Heaven.

Assez rapidement, mais sans jamais se l'avouer, elle aima autant l'une que l'autre…

_BS/BS/BS_

Bella Swan avait RDV chez le dentiste.

Elle ne craignait pas spécialement de se faire triturer les dents, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin-là et un sentiment de malaise s'empara d'elle en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil.

Le dentiste ne s'en rendit pas compte et Bella se concentra sur la radio, diffusée en fond sonore.

Lorsque le chanson « just care on me » des Vampires in Heaven retentit, elle se détendit enfin, concentrée sur la voix puissante qui l'amenait très loin, bien loin du cabinet dentaire.

.-.-.-._**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**_

_**La célébrité a des revers parfois très sombres…(les noms des sites people sont issus de l'imagination de Louise Malone^^)**_

Bella Swan était accro.

Elle se faisait du mal toute seule mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Edward, qui avait 5 ans d'expérience, réussissait à en rire.

Mais Bella lisait, horrifiée et vaguement subjuguée

Incapable, en tous cas, de ne pas le faire…

_**Close to you-8 août, 10h23**_

_Bella Swan et Edward Cullen : bientôt le mariage ?_

_Tous les indicateurs nous annoncent un beau mariage pour l'hiver !_

_Même Linda, notre astrologue est formelle : Edward et Bella s'uniront en décembre ! On parle déjà d'un mariage sur la plage à Hawaï, suivit d'un voyage de noce sur une île déserte, le must du romantisme !_

_**Check to check, 8 aout-12h58**_

_C'était trop beau pour durer !_

_Bella Swan s'est-elle servie d'Edward Cullen ?_

_On le dirait bien… La jeune mannequin se serait, selon une source proche du couple, enfuie ce matin même avec Jasper Hale, l'autre compositeur du groupe._

_Bien entendu cela signifierait la dissolution du groupe, quel dommage…._

_**Check to check, 8 aout-13h18**_

_Rectificatif :_

_Ce ne serait pas avec Jasper Hale que Bella Swan se serait enfuie, mais avec Robert Pattinson. En effet, Kristen Stewart a été aperçue seule en train de faire des emplettes dans les rues de LA, ce qui confirmerait que Rob l'ai quittée. Quelle tristesse !_

_**Dream to **__**them; 8 aout-14h08**_

_Bella Swan et Edward Cullen, fraîchement convertis au catholicisme selon nos sources, seraient en négociation pour que leur mariage soit célébré au Vatican, par le pape lui-même !_

_**Close to you, 9 aout-08h14**_

_La jeune et magnifique Bella Swan serait en fait un homme. Une information pas si étonnante que cela, quand on sait qu'Edward Cullen a longtemps été soupçonné d'homosexualité !_

_**Check to check, 9 aout-21h23**_

_On s'y attendait un peu à la rédaction, mais l'info est tombée : c'est finalement avec Rosalie Hale Cullen que Bella Swan se serait enfuie ! On les dit en route pour la Mongolie intérieure, ou elles voudraient promouvoir le lait de yack dans les cosmétiques bios, destinés aux femmes homosexuelles !_

_**In the **__**mood, 10 aout-15h21**_

_Edward et Bella fan de sang ?_

_D'après nos informations, le jeune couple à la mode serait un adepte des rituels païens ou boire le sang de l'autre scellerait durablement l'union cosmique des deux êtres. Edward Cullen aurait d'ailleurs commandé une coupe en or pour le rituel magique !_

_**Star moves, 10 aout-19h46**_

_Bella Swan, la fin tragique d'une étoile…_

_La belle et fraîche Bella Swan serait morte cette nuit._

_Elle se serait suicidée après qu'Edward Cullen l'ait quittée pour Kristen Stewart._

_Le monde de la mode est en deuil…_

Bella éclata en sanglot, et Edward la serra dans ses bras.

Bella fut privée d'ordinateur, ou ne put surfer que sous très haute surveillance, pour éviter qu'elle n'aille se faire du mal en lisant des insanités.

Edward donna des ordres clairs à leur avocat, M. Jenks : attaquer impitoyablement en justice tous ceux qui faisaient courir de fausses rumeurs sur le compte de Bella.

.-.-.-._**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**_

_**A travers leurs regards.**_

Lors des rikikis teen awards, le groupe fut interrogé par le journaliste et d'autres célébrités aussi. Beaucoup de questions portèrent sur Bella…

_**Alice Cullen Hale**_ :

_J'adore Bella ! Elle est géniale ! Elle rend mon frère heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte ! J'aime ses cheveux, et je ne suis pas la seule. Elle est intelligente et elle a les pieds sur terre, c'est mon amie et je me sens proche d'elle_.

_**Rosalie Hale Cullen**_

_J'aime énormément Bella. C'est une jeune fille indépendante et forte._

_Elle est timide mais elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Je l'admire. Nous sommes complémentaires, je crois !_

_**Jasper Hale**_

_Bella m'impressionne, en fait. Elle a un potentiel énorme, sur beaucoup de plans. Mais elle ne le sait pas elle-même._

_Elle est belle, douée et elle compose aussi bien qu'Edward et moi réunis !_

_Je suis heureux de l'avoir dans la famille !_

_**Emmett Cullen**_

_Bella c'est une gamine adorable ! Et elle supporte mon frangin ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Et elle a un sens de l'humour génial ! J'adore qu'elle me réponde du tac au tac ! Par contre elle mange pas grand-chose la pauvre chérie ! Comme Alice et Rosalie en fait. Bon plus qu'Alice mais quand même, pas grand-chose !_

Bruits de fond et voix acide de Rosalie intervenant :

_« Emmett…Bella est une fille, pas un avant centre de football ! Elle mange forcément moins que toi ! »_

_**Emmett,**_ reprenant gaiement

_« Bah, je m'en plains pas remarquez tant que je peux finir ses assiettes hein ! Mais toi ma chérie tu vas bientôt manger plus, il te faut manger pour deux mon amour ! »_

_**Journaliste, surexcité**_ :

« _VOUS ETES ENCEINTE ROSALIE CULLEN ? »_

_**Rosalie**_ :

« _Oui…_ », Puis d'une voix chuchotée « _Emmett je vais te tuer !_ »

_**Emmett : **_

_« Bah il fallait bien le dire un jour ! Ouais je vais être papa ! Je suis sur que ce sera un petit gars qui me ressemblera ! ! Ben Rose ? Qu'est qui se passe ? T'es toute pâle d'un coup ! »_

L'assistante se précipita pour ranimer Rosalie.

_**Journaliste, au bord de l'explosion**__ :_

_« C'est un scoop ! UN SCOOP ! Rosalie et Emmett vont avoir un bébé ! Un nouveau Cullen va arriver_ ! »

Le lendemain, la moitié des magasines pour ados et « people » du pays titrèrent :

« Un enfant immortel en vue !Un petit vampire va bientôt arriver chez Rose et Em' ! »

_**Dakota Fanning**_ :

« _Oh Bella est super ! Je l'adore ! On est déjà très amies et je sais qu'on va encore se rapprocher quand le groupe arrêtera sa tournée et qu'on pourra se voir souvent à LA ! J'aime son naturel et son sens de l'humour ! »_

_**Kristen Stewart**_ :

« _Oui je sais, il parait qu'on se ressemble ! Physiquement je me rends pas trop compte mais en tous cas on s'entend très bien. Elle est comme moi timide et mal à l'aise en public. Mais elle est adorable, c'est une fille cultivée, on peut parler de plein de choses avec elle !_ »

_**Robert Pattinson**_ :

« _Ouais la petite Bella elle est super cool ! Je suis content pour mon pote Edward, il est vachement bien tombé avec elle, c'est pas une fille intéressée, elle l'aime pour ce qu'il est, comme moi avec Kris… euh… »_

_**Journaliste **_:

« _VOUS RECONNAISSEZ ETRE EN COUPLE AVEC KRISTEN STEWART ?_ »

_**Kristen Stewart :**_

« _Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu l'as dit ! Mais t'es bête ou quoi ?_ »

_**Robert Pattinson**_ :

« _Aie ! Mais aie ! C'est bon ma chérie j'en avais marre de toutes façons de ce petit jeu ! »_

Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa furieusement.

_**Journalist**__e :_

« _Un scoop…C'est…un…. »_

_**Agent de Robert Pattinson :**_

« _Il fait un malaise là ! APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE !VIIIITE ! »_

_.-.-.-.__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**__**.-.-.-**_

_**Séparées durant 10 jours début aout, Alice et Bella échangèrent de nombreux coups de fil.**_

_**Extraits choisis…**_

_"oui j'ai acheté un maxi cosy gris et rouge, comme ça c'est unisexe tu vois, et puis aussi une super table à langer en pin et aussi un lit qui est trop trop trop beau, avec des barreaux sculptés, et des ours sur la tête de lit, je l'adore et Jasper aussi! Et j'ai dégotté des petits pyjamas taille un mois tout blanc mais hyper classe, non je te jure, je croyais jamais pouvoir trouver de l'unisexe hein, mais en fait SI! Je me suis fait plaisir tu vois! Et j'ai commandé sur internet des petits tee shirts taille 3 mois et 6 mois, noirs, avec le nom du groupe dessus! Et aussi un avec un bébé vampire et un autre avec "non je te mordrai pas! Je mords que ma maman" écrit dessus, Jasper trouve ça too much mais moi ça me fait rire!"_

_"mais Alice, ça plait à Rosalie tout ça?"_

_"ben je sais pas, je m'en fiche! Je vais pas lui donner!"_

_"...Euh...Mais..."_

_"Mais quoi Bella?"_

_"tu...Tu es enceinte?"_

_"non! pas du tout! Japser veut mais moi j'ai la trouille. Non les affaires c'est pour le bébé QUAND IL VIENDRA CHEZ NOUS! Non mais sérieux, ses parents se débrouillent hein! Moi je veux que mon petit neveu ou nièce se sente chez lui qaund il viendra chez moi! Qu'il ait tout ce qu'il faut tu vois!"_

_"ah oui, je vois, ce sera la cas, ne t'en fais pas!"_

A/B-A/B-A/B-A/B-A/B-A/B-A/B-A/B-A/B-A/B

"Bella, tu vas bien?"

"euh oui, trés bien, et toi Alice?"

"oui oui ça va! Euh, dis moi...Tu aimes le fer forgé?"

"pardon?"

"TU AIMES LE FER FORGE?"

"...Ca dépend, pourquoi tu me demandes ça?"

"euh ben...Hier, en cherchant des étagères pour notre chambre je suis tombée sur un lit en fer forgé, un truc de rêve! Noir, avec des entrelaçements de roses, avec baldaquin, hein, et des rideaux couleur crème avec des roses brodées aussi. Un truc magnifique, non vraiment..."

"Ca doit être splendide, en effet!"

"Ah! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise!"

"C'est surtout à Jasper qu'il faut qu'il plaise aussi en fait!"

"Ben...En fait..."

"Aliiiice?"

"Non mais Bellaaaaa! Dès que je l'ai vu j'ai SU qu'il était fait pour vous! Je l'ai su de manière ...absolue! Certaine! Intuitive même! Oui voilà une intuition! Alors ben, je l'ai fait livrer chez Edward. Vous le trouverez tout monté quand vous arriverez!"

"..."

"Tu m'en veux Bella? Tu sais ,je t'aime, je ne veux que votre bonheur! Et je suis certaine que faire l'amour dans ce lit ça doit être...WAHOUHHHH!"

Voix de Jasper , en arrière plan:

"Alice, si Edward et Bella déménagent sans te prévenir il faudra pas te demander pourquoi mon amour!"

"Pfffff...Bella? Tu es un peu contente?"

Bella,sous le choc, passa le téléphone à Edward.

"ALICE! Tu te mèlera de TES affaires un jour?"

"BOUHOUHOUHOUHOUH!"

"non mais... Ne pleure pas! ALICE! Je t'aime!"

Jasper s'empara du combiné à ce moment là.

"moi aussi je t'aime Edward,mais je n'aime pas qu'on fasse pleurer ma femme! Elle est ce qu'elle est mais elle voulait vous faire plaisir! "

"oui je sais Jazz! Rentre les crocs! Allez passe la moi!"

Re-changement de combiné...

"Edward? (reniflement) Tu es faché contre moi?(reniflement)"

"mais bien sur que non ma puce! J'ai hate de le voir ce lit même! Et Bella aussi! Merci d'avoir pensé à nous!"

"AHHHH!(voix subitement guillerette) Je le savais que c'était une bonne idée!"

Edward racrocha et Bella ,narquoise, lui sourit:

"elle a toujours fait ça,n'est-ce pas?"

"fait quoi?"

"vous mener tous par le bout du nez!"

Un court moment de réflexion plus tard:

"bah oui...Je crois!"

"et dans le fond vous adorez tous ça!"

Encore un moment de réflexion:

"bah...Oui!"

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

"moi aussi j'adore ça!"

"Oh mon amour!"

"Et puis, dans le pire des cas...On peut toujours le casser,ce lit!"

Deux heures plus tard, Bella appela Edward.

"J'ai besoin de deux choses: l'adresse d'Alice et Jasper à LA et que tu me passes 1000 dollars!"

Edward en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

"Edward...Tu baves,là!"

"Je...Tu me demandes de l'argent? TOI? Je suis ravi hein mais"

"Ce n'est pas pour moi voyons! Je viens de commander un troupeau de 25 chèvres pour ta soeur.J'ai eu l'intuition qu'alle va ADORER les chèvres!"

Edward regarda Bella longuement avant de répondre, surexcité:

"25 c'est pas assez!Double la mise! Et envoie un mail en demandant qu'on en mette des qui mordent!"

"ouais t'as raison! Et des qui pissent partout aussi!"

"Génial!"

L'éleveur, surpris et méfiant, demanda par retour de mail ce qu'ils comptaient faire avec 50 chèvres qui mordent et pissent partout.

Laconique, Bella lui expliqua que c'était pour offrir.

L'éleveur répondit "qu'ils devaient en vouloir à celui à qui ils offraient ça" mais leur mit ses pires bestioles.

Jasper crut halluciner, le lendemain matin, en ouvrant la porte, ensommeillé et en pyjama, à un éleveur souriant, qui lui remit l'acte de propriété de 50 chèvres.

Puis, profitant de la stupéfaction de Jasper, il libéra purement et simplement les 50 bestioles dans le parc superbement entretenue du jeune couple Hale.

Puis disparut le plus vite possible.

Alice ,atirée par les bèlements,et, il faut l'avouer, par l'odeur, demeura muette environ 37 secondes. Un exploit.

Puis elle poussa un cri de joie et se mit en devoir de caresser toutes les chèvres.

Elle passa la matinée, seulement vêtue d'une camisole en fin tissu blanc qui devint trés rapidement dégoutante, et d'un boxer appartenant à son mari et qui lui tombait sur les hanches, fortement aidé par une des chèvres qui trouvait visiblement tréééés amusant de saisir le tissu entre deux dents et de tirer dessus, donnant des bouffées de chaleur à Jasper.

Qui,lui, passa la matinée à trouver une solution d'hébergement pour les chèvres.

Il finit par louer un enclos, un camion et à faire transporter le troupeau vers son nouveau domicile, vers 18H00.

Entre temps, les chèvres avaient mangé la totalité des fleurs et rasé le gazon.

Elles avaient bu dans la pisicne, et l'une d'entre elle y était même tombée, contraignant Jasper à plonger pour la sauver, sous les hurlements de terreur d'Alice.

Laquelle Alice dégotta au milieu du troupeau une chèvre plus petite, visiblement tête de turc des autres, et blessée à une patte.

Elle la prit dans ses bras, lui ceuillit elle même de l'herbe et la protégea des autres.

Jasper ne demanda même pas à ce qu'elle parte avec les autres, comprenant qu'Alice divorcerait plutot que de se séparer de sa nouvelle meilleure amie.

Jasper, maitre de lui même mais fou furieux tout de même, insista pour que la petite chèvre fut baptisée "Isabella" et ne dormit pas de la nuit.

D'abord parce qu'Alice n'avait obtenu un RDV chez le vétérinaire que pour le lendemain,et que,du coup, la chèvre dormait au pied de leur lit, parce qu'Alice avait peur qu'elle "fasse un arrêt respiratoire pendant son sommeil" et ensuite parce qu'il concoctait une vengeance made in Jasper.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, on livra directement chez Charlie, mais au nom de Bella, un exemplaire du "LA breaking dawn**"(ndlm: feuille de chou de Los Angeles)** ou Bella, effarée, effondrée, lut, en gros, en gras, en bien voyant, qu'elle interpêterait elle même un single sur le prochain album du groupe.L'article était signé Jasper Hale.

Edward, sourit, ravi.

Bella n'eut pas le temps de s'affoler davantage qu'on sonnait à la porte.

Il était à peine 8H00 du matin et Charlie ,le seul à ne pas être en tenue de nuit, alla ouvrir. Et revint avec un homme affro américain, immense et impressionant.

Felix lui même eut un instant de panique.

Mais l'homme tendit la main à Bella:

"bonjour, je suis Laurent Nomad, je suis professeur de chant et Jasper Hale m'a engagé pour vous donner 5H00 de cours de chant par jour!"

_**ndlm: Bella ne va PAS chanter avec le groupe. Jasper va se va quand même avoir droit quelque cours de chant avant qu'Edward ne comprenne que non, c'est vraiment pas possible!**_


	3. dispute Alice Jasper

_**Voici donc LA dispute entre Alice et Jasper, juste avant qu'ils ne se rendent au barbecue chez Bella et Edward**_

_**(chapitre n°24"cookies")**_

_**A lire avant le chapitre, c'est mieux ^^ **_

_**entre parenthèse et **en italique**, les pensées de protagonistes!**_

- « Alice, je sais que je t'en ai déjà parlé et tu as toujours éludé, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir un bébé avec toi. Tu as 22 ans, j'en ai 25, on a l'âge il me semble et comme ça il aurait un petit cousin du même âge! _» (C'est instinctif pour les femmes, de se reproduire, il parait, mais pour les hommes aussi. Depuis que je sais que ma sœur, ma JUMELLE est enceinte... Ben je crève littéralement d'envie d'avoir un bébé. J'imagine Alice enceinte, et je fonds à l'idée de tenir mon fils ou ma fille dans mes bras)_

- « Quoi? quoi? je comprends pas Jazz. Les bébés.. les bébés, ce sont des choses roses et gigotantes.. heu.. faire un bébé? je veux bien moi. Faut juste... pratiquer? oui, pratiquer je veux bien... mais Jasper... je... tu... enfin, tu as vu Rose? tu l'as vu? hein? JASPER! tu l'as vu? en train de vomir toutes les trois minutes? tu veux que je... tu.. je ne veux pas être malade! » _(punaise, panique totale! Alerte rouge! Alerte! Alerte! Jasper parle d'un gros mot, non! N'hyperventile pas Alice, calmes-toi, respire, respire!)_

- « Alice...Je t'aime, tu le sais mais...Il va bien falloir que tu murisses à un moment donné. C'est la vie Alice, d'avoir des enfants! Rosalie est malade, bien sur, mais... C'est la vie! C'est normal! Et c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour, que d'avoir un bébé ensemble! » _(elle va comprendre, elle est intelligente ma Lilice, et puis... Je SAIS qu'elle en a envie aussi. J'ai bien vu comment elle regarde Rose, comment elle achète des tonnes de trucs pour le bébé... Et puis, bon sang elle s'est abonnée au magazine "jeune maman et glamour toujours" qu'elle lit AVANT "rock music génération 2010" quand ils arrivent ensemble, alors que la dernière fois ELLE faisait la couverture de "rock music génération 2010", dans une tenue plus que chaude, d'ailleurs. Mince mon Alice portant un de mes boxers,le bleu marine, un haut de bikini rouge et sa basse sur l'épaule, ben moi ça m'a donné encore plus envie de faire un bébé!)_

- « Je suis d'accord.. tout à fait d'accord... autrement, ni toi ni moi ne serions là.. mais Jazz... j'ai... 22 ans merde! 22 ans! 22 ans! tu te rends comptes? à cet âge là, la plus part des filles rêvent au prince charmant, pas à l'avoir trouvé et s'être marié! je veux... je veux profiter encore... et... pourquoi tu veux un enfant maintenant? je comprends pas! Et ne me dis surtout pas que c'est pour une vague histoire de donner un cousin ou cousine au bébé d'Em et Rose! parce que si c'était ça... autant demander à Bella et Edward d'en faire un! jamais tu ne m'as dit que... tu voulais avoir un enfant! je comprends pas Jazz... » (_rassembles tes idées ma Cocotte, rassembles tes idées... Jazz, je t'aime... comment je vais faire pour éviter le sujet moi? Hein? Je peux peut-être lui faire mes yeux à la cocker... ça marche toujours... ou ma moue boudeuse... personne ne peut résister à ma moue boudeuse... Allez Lice, allez, combinaison des deux... voilà... parce qu'il est partie pour une discussion qui ne va pas me plaire du tout)_

- « Parce que je t'aime! Voilà pourquoi! Toi tu estimes que 22 ans c'est jeune mais moi je pense que 25 et 22, le temps que le bébé soit conçu et arrive, c'est vraiment bien! Je ne veux pas avoir mes enfants trop tard non plus! Et puis, je sais que tu aimes les bébés, tu regardes toujours les chaussures pour enfants dans les magasins, je suis certain que tu en as envie toi aussi quelque part! » (_il y a un souci, c'est certain! Je veux qu'elle me dise le fond de sa pensée, pour une fois!)_

- « Moi aussi je t'aime Jazz! autrement, je ne me serai pas mariée avec toi! mais... c'est trop tôt! bien trop tôt! un jour oui, quand on sera vraiment prêt, on pourra en reparler... je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si urgent Jazz de faire un enfant maintenant! on vient de trouver un rythme de croisière entre les compositions, les concerts et notre propre vie... » _(vite, vite, parler, parler, qu'il comprenne... qu'il abandonne cette idée de bb.. arg, rien que le mot me fait avoir des sueurs froides... des nausées... non... il ne peut pas comprendre... respire Alice, respire!)_

- « C'est pas urgent! j'en ai ENVIE! et les arguments que tu me donnes ne sont pas recevables Alice! On a tout ce qu'il faut pour élever un enfant! C'est instinctif là chez moi! Tu comprends mon amour? Regarde moi droit dans les yeux et dis moi que tu n'as pas ENVIE d'avoir un bébé? » _(ou alors... elle ne veut pas un bébé AVEC MOI? Moi je veux un bébé d'elle, pas un bébé tout court! Je veux un enfant qui soit un mélange de nous deux!)_

- « Si Jasper... j'en ai envie. J'ai envie que tu sois le père de mon enfant. Mais un jour. Pas maintenant. Jazz... tu te rends compte de ce à quoi je vais ressembler avec mon gros ventre? qui est-ce qui va vomir toutes les trois secondes? Qui c'est qui va avoir des varices? des hémorroïdes? Ne crois pas que je ne me suis pas renseignée! j'ai lu tout "J'attends un enfant". Et ben c'est pas drôle! » _(Rien que les images me donnent envie de vomir. Mes lèvres tremblent, ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. Oh Jasper... attends, je t'en supplie, attends que je sois prête. Enfin... est-ce que je peux être prête à avoir un enfant un jour? Je n'arrive pas à m'ôter ces images indélébiles encrées dans ma rétine... non... pas l'accouchement. Pas l'accouchement. Parce qu'il ne veut pas comprendre, lui... c'est un mec! Un mec! Il plante sa graine avec passion et plaisir et une fois que la graine est vrillée dans le bide, ben... faut la sortir. Et là.. non. C'est au-dessus de mes forces... non... )_

- « ALICE! tu sera magnifique avec un ventre tout rond! J'adorerai ça! et puis regarde Rose, elle vomit, certes, mais elle est fière, heureuse! C'est pas que négatif d'être enceinte! » (_elle n'est plus une enfant, bon sang! on dirait qu'elle a 14 ans là! je suis...déçu...)_

- « JASPER! J'AI PEUR tu comprends? J'AI PEUR! Et si le bébé ne m'aimait pas? et si j'étais une mauvaise mère? est-ce qu'un enfant comme moi... tout le monde dit que je suis immature! est-ce que tu penses que mon bébé aussi me trouvera immature? et s'il ne m'aimait pas? ça s'est déjà vu! » _(en plus, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'accoucher mon pauvre ami. Moi non plus. Mais j'ai pas envie de découvrir ça un jour. Jamais. Plutôt mourir)_

- « Tu ne sera PAS une mauvaise mère! et le bébé t'adorera autant que toi tu l'aimeras! On...On formera une famille! » _(elle ne veut vraiment pas, on dirait... Elle a envie d'avoir un bébé mais... Non, je ne sais pas... Elle fait passer tout, tout le reste avant... C'est pas mon Alice, ça...)_

- « On est déjà une famille Jasper! le jour où on s'est marié, on a formé une famille... laisse-moi du temps... juste un peu de temps pour que je me fasse à l'idée... tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cette envie de bébé avant, alors pourquoi maintenant? » (_s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît!)_

- « Parce que je te connais mon amour!Je sais qu'il y a autre chose. Tu ne me dis pas la vérité! Tu as peur d'autre chose. Mais quoi? On est une famille comme tu le dis, alors on peut tout se dire! » (_dernière chance avant que j'explose, là, Alice...)_

- « Mais non, Jazz, y'a rien du tout d'autres! je veux un enfant. Oui. Avec toi. Oui. Mais pas maintenant. Un jour... mais pas maintenant. Un jour... mais pas maintenant... heu... quand le prochain défilé haute couture Prada sera passé? Hein? » (_voilà, excuse parfaite! Qui c'est la plus forte? C'est Alice! Parfaite cette excuse...)_

- « Celui printemps/été? » (_c'est dans 3 mois!)_

- « Heu, non, celui de... 2014? » (_dis-je en souriant innocemment... mon plus beau sourire, celui qui fait toujours fondre les dernières résistances de mon mari... ça marchera encore une fois? Hein?)_

- « Alice... Soit il y a comme je le pense une raison plus profonde, soit... Soit tu es plus superficielle que je ne le pensais... Ne pas vouloir d'enfants parce qu'on a peur de grossir, c'est... C'est nul! Et ça ne te ressemble pas! Je sais que tu es immature, je gère ça, ça fait partie des choses qui me plaisent, mais là...Je suis déçu, Alice. Vraiment. Je pensais qu'on pouvait en parler pour de bon,je peux attendre un peu, avec de vraies bonnes raisons, mais... Pas ça... C'est nul!  
JE... OH MERDE! tu ne me fais même pas confiance! Tu t'immisces dans la vie des autres mais même à moi, ton mari Alice! tu refuses de dire tes pensées profondes! Je t'aime mais je refuse qu'on soit ensemble uniquement pour baiser et s'amuser! Si on s'est mariés, c'est pour partager les bonnes et mauvaises choses et pour avoir des enfants. OUI DES ENFANTS! parce que j'en veux PLUSIEURS EN PLUS ALICE! » (_qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne veut pas d'enfant maintenant parce qu'elle a besoin de se préparer, qu'il faut qu'on en parle ensemble, qu'on y réfléchisse, je peux l'entendre, mais qu'elle élude, qu'elle me passe par dessus la jambe NON_!)

- « Mais... » (_jamais je n'ai vu Jasper aussi fâché, aussi énervé, aussi en colère contre moi. Non Jazz, non... j'ai une bonne raison. Mais je ne peux pas te la dire... j'ose pas te la dire. Tu me trouves __déjà tellement immature... Tu vas rire de moi... je peux pas... je veux pas y penser...)_

- « Non c'est bon, j'ai comprit allez on y va on est déjà en retard! » _(c'est ça une crise de couple? Ben c'est pas rigolo! pourquoi Alice ne me fait pas confiance?)_

- « Jasper! Jasper! JASPER! mais attends-moi au moins! Jazz... je t'aime » dis-je à la porte qui claque. _Oh bon sang, non... je pleure maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas l'heure de pleurer là... allez Alice, vas lui parler, vas.. fais quelque chose, bouge ma vieille! Bon sang! C'est bien la première fois qu'il est fâché. Vraiment vraiment vraiment fâché. J'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer mais je m'en fiche. Tant pis. Pour une fois je sortirai à peine maquillée et habillée n'importe comment. Mais ça, c'est le dernier de mes soucis. Pour l'instant. Quand on sera réconciliés (parce qu'on va se réconcilier, il est hors de questions que ça se passe autrement), je lui en ferai baver pour m'avoir laissé sortir habillé comme ça. En attendant... ses doigts serrent le volant de la voiture jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Ses mâchoires sont si serrées que je les entend grincer. Une telle rage transpire dans la voiture que ça me fait peur. J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas tant que ça... quand même... hein?_

**Je marche jusqu'à la voiture en tentant de ne pas m'énerver plus que je ne le suis déjà...Je croise Isabella, la petite chèvre. Adorable, cette bête, surtout depuis qu'elle a été soignée efficacement. Il faut voir comment Alice s'en occupe, la materne, lui brosse les poils tous les jours, lui cire les sabots et lui achète des tas de colliers différents chaque semaine. Jamais vu une chèvre aussi gâtée... Alors qu'elle ne me fasse pas croire qu'elle n'a pas l'instint maternel. Pouponner la chèvre ça va, mais moi je veux la voir pouponner NOTRE BEBE!**

- « Jazz... parles-moi... s'il te plaît » dis-je en lui touchant le bras. _Qu'il ôte sous prétexte de passer les vitesses... jamais il n'a été aussi distant. Je pleure sans retenue... je ne veux pas perdre l'homme de ma vie... et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que même s'il est à côté de moi, il est loin... très loin... pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis... désarmée... qu'est-ce que je vais faire? qu'est-ce que je peux dire? je peux pas avoir d'enfants... je peux pas... parce que je veux pas accoucher... et je ne veux pas le dire... parce qu'il va se moquer de moi. Mais... si je ne lui dis pas... il m'aime, je l'aime... on peut tout surmonter hein? oui. Pourvu que oui._

**Je croyais qu'elle m'aimait. Assez pour avoir les même envies que moi ou du moins les comprendre. Assez pour me dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Elle a peur, c'est visible, mais de quoi? Ou alors... Elle a rencontré quelqu'un? Elle est sollicitée en permanence... Je ne suis pas le seul à aimer son look de baby doll , mais MOI je ne l'aime pas que pour ça. Je l'aime parce qu'elle est drôle, douée, fantasque, dynamique et survoltée. Elle me fait sentir vivant, elle me donne envie de voler cette fille. C'est pour elle que je compose. Pour elle et grâce à elle. Et là... Le doute me ronge. Qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette petite tête brune?**

Le voyage me paraît durer une éternité. Jamais je n'ai vu Jazz dans cet état là. Jamais. Enfin... du moins... pas depuis très longtemps. Pas depuis le début de notre relation. Et je me sens mal. Mal. Mal. Je gigote sur mon siège parce que je comprends ce qu'il ressent, mais... lui ne peut pas comprendre mes angoisses profondes. Bien sûr, je me projète parfaitement tenant un bébé aux yeux bleus, portrait craché de son père, dans les bras. Bien sûr, je me vois même avec plusieurs bébés. Surtout une fille! Et même plein de filles! Ah, « les petites filles les mieux habillées du monde » diraient les magazines de mode. La famille Hale, « la famille idéale »! Un p'tit gars aussi beau que son papa et des petites filles aussi bien fringués que leur mère! Mais pour avoir tout ça... faut accoucher. Et ça. C'est juste au-dessus de mes forces. Cauchemar absolu. Et qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire? « Mais non Jazz, c'est pas que je ne veux pas avoir d'enfants avec toi, c'est juste que je ne veux pas accoucher? Quoi? Ah bon, ils font pas des zip-loc pour faire sortir les bébés? Ah? Bon, tant pis, on n'aura pas d'enfants alors! On n'a qu'à élever des chèvres, c'est mignon les chèvres! Surtout en tenue Prada! ».


End file.
